Clear, colorless or translucent liquids which can be suitably colored by the formulator are desirable embodiments of rinse-added fabric softener compositions. Typically these compositions require beyond any fabric softener actives, up to 20% by weight of one or more principal solvents inter alia 1,2-hexanediol 2-ethyl-1,2-hexanediol and 2,2,4-trimethyl-1,3-pentanediol (TMPD). In addition, not all fabric softener actives are compatible with all principal solvents. This fact, taken together with the high cost and low supply capacity of certain principal solvents, has encumbered the formulation of clear colorless liquid fabric softener compositions.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for rinse-added fabric softener compositions which are translucent and/or colorless and which avoids the use of high levels of principal solvent. In addition, there is a need for efficient softness boosters for all rinse-added fabric softener compositions, for example, dispersed phase liquids as well as clear isotropic liquids.